Forever sealed
“Lady Schnee, let me change your clothes.” Don’t touch me.. “Miss Schnee, dinner is ready.” Go away.. “My dear Weiss, you looks absolutely beautiful today..” You’re lying.. “Concert start in an hour..” I want to be alone.. “Can I have your autograph ?” “Can I take a photo with you ?” “Please sign my shirt!” The pen slipped through her fingers and landed on the snow-covered ground, blue ink leaked out and stained the pure white color. Everyone went silent, eyes fixed on the fragile looking girl as she fell on her knees, gasping for air. Hot tears streamed freely on her cheek as Weiss gripped on the fabric of her dress, breathed heavily. Two muscles man dressed in black quickly pushed everyone out other way to reach her, one kept the road clear while the other picked her up in his arms and rushed to the backstage, “Our apologize to everyone here, miss Weiss didn’t feel well today but she insisted to be here with her fan”. “Can someone tell me what’s going on ?!?” Shouted the manager as she tried to find someone to blame for the entire accident, “She fainted ? Weiss fainted ? Can any of you do your job right ?!?” “B-but, ma’am.. We..” “No excuses! Do you know how this will affect her reputation ? Oh god, I can already see what those paparazzi will write! ‘Is Weiss doing drug ?’ ‘Weiss Schnee and heath issue’! I can’t let any of that happen, do you all understand me ?!?” Squeezed her eyes shut, Weiss buried her face on the pillow and sobbed quietly, unaware of the people who just entered her chamber. She hated this, she hated her very own life. Born with silver spoon and silk blanket around her, Weiss was soon feeling suffocated in her very own home, watching everyone looking up to her. They were all expecting something big from her, being the only child of her family. But she didn’t want any of that, she just wanted to live a normal life, being able to make her own decision.. “Oops! Sorry!” Said the girl who just bumped into her. She ran off before Weiss could even say anything, making her way to her friends at the other side of the street. Weiss couldn’t help but stared at the three girls, talking and giggling with each other, completely carefree and happy. Bit her lips nervously, she took a step toward, wondering if she could ever join them, even for just a short time. But a strong grip on her hand brought the singer back to reality, and she soon realized she was suppose to be the ‘noble’, the ‘royal’ among those ‘peasants’. The bodyguards - who has been following Weiss every footsteps, suddenly shouted at someone with red cloak to get out of their way, breaking her concentration. "Miss Schnee, we've arrived at the White castle.." The two of them bowed before opening the huge gate in front of her. Inside was dark and empty, cold wind blew through her hair as she entered. Two maids rushed out and quickly changed the fancy gown she was wearing into something much, much more simpler: A light blue dress with white ribbon around her waist, a long sleeve coat with a pair of white boots. Her hair was tied all up and decorated with a silver tiara, and Weiss was given a rapier - the one she always use to train... The two maids were ordered to leave by a man in white while his icy blue eyes were fixed on Weiss.. "Chin, up." He ordered again, and she did what she was told, "Do not fail me. The weak one will be eliminated." "Yes, father.." She replied, almost like a whisper. The second gate was opened, and as Weiss stepped inside, it was closed instantly, blocking her only way out... Forever sealed - Rating 5 ☆ 4 ☆ 3 ☆ 2 ☆ 1 ☆ Category:Weiss